His Pretty Little Swordsmith
by Sabaku no Kyuubi
Summary: One day, there was simply no more news of Yasuri Shichika. No one knew what happened to him... No one but Princess Hitei.


Hey there ladies and gents. It's me, SnK, back again with a new piece of work. This particular series is a new favorite of mine, so I figured, why not. Think of it as a little something for you until the next PKOTS chapter hits the site. It's coming slowly, I'm sorry to say, and I'll most likely have another Bleach one-shot out next, so hold your horses, my eager little fans. Now then, onward!

By the way, I wouldn't read this if you haven't seen the series the whole way through. Spoilers are abound, and you will likely be lost if you don't know what I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katanagatari. There. I said it. Now read.

* * *

><p>Nobody really knew what happened to Yasuri Shichika. After completing his map-making journey of Japan, he all but disappeared from the face of the earth. The few who did know of him didn't even notice that he'd all but disappeared. One day, there was simply no more news of him. No one knew what happened.<p>

Princess Hitei knew.

She knew what happened to him. In fact, she even knew where he had disappeared to. Of course she would know of that fact though. She was staring right at him after all.

It had taken him three years to finish his map-making journey. After he'd finished, Hitei had wondered what he would do. She even asked him with a small, playful smirk. He'd thought about returning to his island, but decided against it. There wasn't really anything there for him anymore, save for a small broken-down shack and his father's grave. He'd also thought about leaving Japan, but had gone against that as well. He had no real reason to leave. Then there was a third choice when Hitei made him an offer.

As a princess, Hitei had much influence and owned much, not only in possessions but property as well. She herself owned three properties: one estate in Owari, one estate in Edo, and one last one out in the countryside. She offered him a home at one of these estates, if he wanted it. He was a bit surprised that she made the offer, but he accepted without much convincing. He took the one in the country, as he did not like the idea of living in the city. Too many people, and too much of a hassle.

Watching him sleep as he was now, she thought back to the first time that she'd heard of him. Emonzaemon had been keeping close eyes on him and that unpleasant woman for a while before Shichika's fight with Sabi Hakuhei. She knew that the strategian had been intending to collect the Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades, or try to, once again. However, when she received the news of who Togame had helping her, she couldn't help but find it funny. As Shikizaki Kiki's descendant, she knew all about Kyotouryuu and its wielder. She knew immediately what he was.

Kyotou Yasuri. Shikizaki Kiki's Completed Deviant Blade. The blade that surpassed each of the Perfected Deviant Blades in every way. That unpleasant woman was collecting the Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades, and yet she didn't realize that she had the Completed Deviant Blade, the better of them all, already in her possession. How silly she was. Perhaps if she hadn't put the restrictions on him that she had, then maybe she would still be alive.

Of course, even when she thought that, she allowed it to disappear from her mind. Even Hitei knew that it was in bad taste to think ill of a worthy opponent's death. It was unsurprising that Togame had lacked the information on Kyotou Yasuri. After all, no family, no matter what their status, let information on their greatest possession to be leaked. Save for that Mountain Sage, only she as Shikizaki Kiki's descendant knew of Kyotou Yasuri, just as only she knew what the possible outcomes of Shikizaki Kiki's plans would be. However, even if she wouldn't think ill of Togame's death, she would think that Togame's lack of knowledge and loss of life was her own gain.

Kyotou Yasuri had come home to its original owners.

Hitei realized this. It was why she followed Shichika when he went on his map-making journey. It wouldn't do if she lost her family's truly prized treasure after it had finally found its way back into her hands. She had to wonder if perhaps Shichika realized it as well. He'd asked her not to follow him on his journey, but he never denied letting her follow with anything but words. There was also the occasional bandit attack, which he easily defended her from. The way that he spoke jokingly with her at times indicated no real duty to do such a thing, so she had to wonder while he would do it at all, even if she took care of their money issues. He could easily find someone else to be his accountant. So why protect her at all, if not for that possible feeling?

Or perhaps… he was looking for a purpose now. His former master was dead, and a sword was nothing without an owner. Perhaps he wanted a real purpose, just as Emonzaemon had.

Hitei felt her eyelids lower just a fraction over her eyes. A slight frown found her lips. She called herself a denying kind of person for a reason. She denied the plans of others, she denied the things that she did not like, and she even denied her own words from time to time. At the moment though, she was denying something that she had been denying for the better part of two years… How she felt over the death of her loyal servant, Souda Emonzaemon.

In truth, calling him an idiot and treating him as she would was only a game to her. A form of endearment if one were to contemplate it. He would smirk or wear small smiles when she spoke such harsh words to him, for he knew the little game that she played with him. The little game that she played only with him. And she knew he knew it was a game. A game he enjoyed.

She'd been the one to find him. She'd given him a purpose. She'd given him his mask, now a memento of him that she still wore in her fully re-grown hair. To say that she didn't miss him, even if just a little bit, wouldn't be denial. It would be an outright lie. She missed him, just a Shichika missed Togame.

She would have to be a fool to not see it, especially with the mementos of her that he wore on himself. The lock of beautiful white hair that he wore under a belt that was once Togame's. The kimono had to have been hers too. Only that unpleasant woman had worn a one sleeved kimono top. As to its change in color from blue to red… Togame had bled out, and based on what she saw of the kimono, Shichika had most likely left the scene of Togame's death wearing every single drop. He missed her so badly that he'd come to have Emonzaemon kill him. Instead, he killed Emonzaemon.

Realizing this, she also had to wonder if the two of them were unconsciously seeking comfort in each other. Oh how funny an idea that was. The two of them seeking comfort for their lost ones through the ones who killed said lost ones. Shichika killed Emonzaemon, and while Hitei only ordered Emonzaemon to kill Togame, she might as well have been the one to pull the triggers. Honestly, considering that, she had thought that she would be dead. She'd even given her permission to him that he could kill her if he liked. She'd never really thought that the two of them would be in a situation like their current one.

Hitei found herself sitting over him, staring at his face. He puzzled her. Emonzaemon had been easy to read. Surprising, considering his ninja status. However, Yasuri Shichika, this boy, this sword was not. He wore nothing on his sleeve to give himself away, save for how he missed Togame. Otherwise he was quiet, calm, and cared for little else. She idly traced a thin finger over the cross-shaped scar about his left eye. She couldn't help but wonder what went on under that iron hardened exterior…

She was unsurprised when his eyes slid open, as she was when his large hand grasped her own frail appendage. Other than that, he did not move or say anything. Only his eyes moved, glinting like steel as he watched her from upside down. She was idly aware that despite grasping her hand, he had yet to stop the light stroking of his scar. He spoke after several quiet moments.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep," she replied in her normal playful attitude. "What? Does it bother you, Shichika-kun?"

"Not really," he said calmly. He gripped her hand a little tighter, but did not stop her touching of his scar. "It's not like this is the first time that you've done that. However, it is the first time you've gotten this close while doing it."

Hitei raised an eyebrow at that one. Oh ho, so he knew she watched him from time to time when he slept. "Oh? Are you sure about that?"

"I know that you've gotten closer before. However, this is the first time that you've touched me in any way." Oh my. He certainly was more perceptive than she thought at times.

"Very good Shichika-kun."

"So why are you touching my face?" She kept lightly running a finger over the scar.

"I simply felt like getting close this time."

"Because my scar reminds you of Emonzaemon?"

Now Hitei ceased the light movement of her finger and simply stared at him. He only stared back at her. She felt him let go of her hand just before he sat up and turned to face her. He slept without his shirt and gauntlet sleeves nowadays. His chest bare, she could see the map of scars across his torso. Cuts, bullet holes, burns. There were several on both arms as well. She leaned forward, a hand running over the crisscrossed scar on his abdomen.

"My my, he certainly did a number on you." A finger ran over the slight depression of a healed bullet wound. Another such dip of the flesh sat close to his heart. "I'm surprised he didn't actually kill you."

"I had hoped that he would," Shichika said. "He seemed like the only one who could."

"Eeh? Mmm? I see. Did you wish to follow your master off into death?" Her hand touched across a smooth, reddened burn scar, the muscle twitching under her fingers.

"Did you want to follow Emonzaemon?"

Once again, Hitei's slow examination of his scars stopped and she found herself looking up at him. There was a light scowl on her face. "You're a lot more perceptive than I originally thought you were. I know for a fact that I'm not that easily readable."

"It's not that," he said quietly, those steely eyes once again meeting hers. "I've simply been around you for a while. It was the same with Togame." He leaned forward a little. "However, Togame was not as easy to read. Or maybe I was just more stupid. Either way, spending any amount of time around you would make me want to keep a close eye on you, considering how you act sometimes."

Hitei stared at him for several more moments, then smiled. "My my, such a thorough explanation Shichika-kun. You certainly have changed since you left your little island. I suppose that I have that unpleasant woman to blame for that." She quieted and stared for several more moments again before she spoke next. "The offer to kill me still stands, you know."

If Shichika was surprised by her words, he chose not to show it. He also didn't show anything when both of Hitei's hands grasped his large hand and brought it to her neck. His fingers numbly touched against the family markings about her throat. She grasped his wrist when his fingers put a gentle pressure on her neck. Beneath his strong hands, her flesh and her bones felt oh so very fragile.

"It wouldn't take much, would it Shichika-kun? All you would have to do is tighten your grasp and I have no doubt that you could snap my neck." Hitei leaned up until her mouth was right next to Shichika's ear. She felt the tiniest of shivers run through him when her warm breath blew against the lobe. "You want to kill me, don't you Shichika-kun? I killed your precious Togame-chan. Don't you want to avenge her?"

Hitei felt a gentle pressure on her neck when Shichika's hand tightened on her throat. However, instead of the tightening that she expected, he pushed against her, bringing her back until she was face to face with him again. They were almost close enough that she could count his eyelashes. His eyelids were lowered, and his eyes held a pained look that they hadn't before.

"Do you want me to kill you? Do you really want to die that badly?"

Hitei's face was blank in her response. "Either way, it doesn't matter to me. I never said that I really wanted anything." Her lips twitched upward in a sad smile, her eyelids lowering slowly to match the smile. "I want to know what it is that you want Shichika-kun. What is it you really want?"

She felt the smallest of tremors run through him as his head dipped forward in thought. While she knew _what _he was, a sword of incredible power, she also knew that he was _human._ More so now than before, he was human, with all a human's wants, needs, and feelings. So what does a human who considers himself a sword want? What is it that they need?

Hitei knew.

Shichika felt her frail hands on his face. He looked up at her, into peacock blue eyes. She leaned in until their noses nearly touched. "You want an owner, don't you Shichika-kun?" He only stiffened a little at her words. "Togame…Princess Yousha is gone, and she left you, her sword, ownerless. You want someone new to take a hold of you. That's why you let me follow you. That's why you protected me. That's why you accepted my invitation to live in my home." Their noses did finally touch. He felt the caress of thin fingers along his neck.

"You want _me_."

Those steely eyes of his took on some hope, but only a little. The rest was steel, acceptance, and saddened remembrance. "Yes, but…" He hesitated for a moment, eyes closing as he leaned minutely into Hitei's warm touch. "Why does it feel like I'm betraying her?"

Hitei's response to that was but the lightest of titters. "Because Shichika-kun, contrary to what that unpleasant woman said, people who fight for love can betray those that they fight for… when they fall for someone else."

The two of them had been so close to one another that Shichika had been able to feel Hitei's warm breath lightly tickle his lips already. When she eased him into the kiss though, he felt so much more. It was not unexpected as it had been with Togame. He felt that same electric spark that numbed his mind and made him forget everything else, but now he felt it in his every limb. It was a tingle in his muscles, a stirring in his blood. He felt warmth through every inch of himself. It invigorated him as if he were kissing life, but took his breath away like the cold, sweet lips of death.

Something about the kiss ran its way through Hitei as well. Shichika had all the hardness of steel, but all the warmth of humanity. She cared nothing for his inexperience. Wherever her frail hands touched his rigid frame, she felt a tingle in her fingers that she couldn't place. A coiling heat found a home within her chest, and she heard her heart beat against her eardrums.

When the two of them parted, both panted lightly for breath. Hitei's hands were still about his cheeks, while Shichika's own hand was still around her throat. She felt the other creep up until thick fingers tangled in her hair. Those feelings all but disappeared from their bodies instantly. They both wanted them back.

The feelings returned two-fold when they kissed again. Hitei was sure that her lips would be bruised from Shichika's rough eagerness, but once again found herself uncaring. That same wonderful heat was back again. That's all she really cared about.

Shichika found himself on that train of thought. He tried to be careful with her because of his strength, but he was having difficulty really holding back. For the warmth that he felt, he was idly aware of how wonderfully soft her hair was in his fingers.

When the two of them parted this time, only Shichika panted lightly for breath. However, Hitei had a small smile on her lips. She stood up before him, a giggle in her throat. "Shichika-kun, will you come sleep in my room?" She idly traced a finger along the edge of her purple robe, over her abundant cleavage.

Shichika stared at her for a moment as she quietly stared back before he stood. Hitei closed her eyes and turned away from him. Her eyes did open again though when she felt the weight of her hair being lifted and a slight tug that was just enough for her to realize that it was being pulled. She glanced back at Shichika. He was standing a little closer to her, holding her hair carefully in his hands. Some of it was wrapped around his one forearm, some around his neck and torso, but the last of it was still in his hands. He examined it closely, his eyes closed as he rubbed it against his cheek and inhaled the sweet scent of her follicles.

Hitei only raised a brow. "Eh? Do you like my hair Shichika-kun?" She started walking, feeling him move with her. "Just be careful not to pull it too hardly." The short walk between his room and hers went slowly, if only for Shichika's languid pace. Hitei did not seem to mind, for her smile stayed in place.

When her door opened, Shichika's nose was met by the light scent of flowered incense. He eyed the hanging roses and the purple motif of her room as he followed her towards her bed. He was careful to not pull her hair as she bent to throw back the covers. He was surprised when she turned back to him, that same smile still in place. He was slightly more surprised when she pulled on her sash and let her robe slip to the floor. She giggled at his surprised look.

Hitei slipped her arms about his shoulders. "A good owner should know how to take care of what is theirs. So Shichika-kun, now I'm going to take care of you."

"How are you going to do that?"

At first, Hitei thought that he was playing along with her, until she saw the honest confusion on his face and she blinked twice. The laugh caught in her throat as she tried to hold it back. She failed when she started laughing out loud. Of course, this only confused Shichika all the more. He was going to ask what was so funny until she calmed down a little and spoke up.

"A year together, and you two didn't do ANYTHING?" She couldn't help the small snickers. "Did you and that woman even kiss?"

"Once." He raised a brow while she snickered. His eyes were idly drawn to her shaking shoulders and lightly bouncing breasts.

"Oh you poor thing," she cooed when she finally regained her composure. "That unpleasant woman really didn't know how to care for her sword." Her normal sly smile found her lips again. "I guess I'll just have to teach you what she didn't."

He let the question on his mind drop when she kissed him again. He was probably going to get answers anyway. Besides, it would have been a hassle to ask, and kissing Hitei was much less of one. He barely noticed when her fingers ghosted over his sides, her hands reaching behind him to untie his sash.

* * *

><p>When they finally parted, both panted for breath that would not come. Hitei rested her head against Shichika's chest, her own breath matching the quick rise and fall of her makeshift pillow. Neither bothered to move. Both were far too tired for that. As the haze of sleep drifted over them both, the only movement between them was Hitei's hand as it snaked into Shichika's and intertwined its fingers with his. Shichika's hand gave a light squeeze before loosening as blissful sleep descended over them both.<p>

Six Months Later…

No one truly knew what had happened. It had just apparently happened the one day. At least, someone within the capital had taken notice upon a previous visit.

Princess Hitei was pregnant.

To everyone that knew her, or had ever met her, the news was entirely unexpected, and according to some, entirely impossible. No one had ever expected her to even consider the company of a man. She showed no interest in young lords that courted her attention, or any indication that she was pursuing the attention of potential suitors. Despite that, the light bulge that showed in her kimono was something that no one would be able to miss.

During her next visit to the Shogun's court, questions were asked and allegations made. Questions of who was the child's father. Allegations that she had shamed herself and the child was the bastard of a man that she had used for her own pleasure. Throughout them all, Hitei denied them all and only said one thing for certain.

The child was that of her husband and sword.

Other nobles had scoffed at the confession, some outright laughing at the absurdity of her statement. Her husband and sword? What ridiculousness was that? Throughout their laughter, Hitei had only smiled, her hand lightly stroking her belly. That is, until she called out something that made them all silence immediately.

"Shichika-kun, you may come in now."

The doors had opened with an almost deafening bang behind her. Shichika had stood there silently, observing the occupants in the room as they watched him. His eyes were that same steely gray that they'd been when he stormed the previous Shogun's castle. Slowly and confidently, he stepped forward until he was even with Hitei's kneeling form. He accepted the hand that she held out to him, his eyes closing as he lightly kiss the back of it and settled into a kneeling position next to her.

"Allow me to introduce my beloved husband and sword, The Seventh Generation Head of Kyotouryuu," Hitei said with a small smirk, "Yasuri Shichika."

The whole of the court had fallen deathly silent, all eyes on the man that sat before them. He barely moved, saving for the barest movements of his eyes as he observed each of the people there in turn. They all recognized him by name, even if not by looks. They'd all heard the rumors. The rumors that he'd stormed a castle armed a thousand strong with guards, and proceeded unscathed. The rumors that he'd destroyed the legendary Twelve Perfected Deviant Blades created by Shikizaki Kiki. The rumor that he was the one that split Owari Castle in twain.

To the few that didn't believe the rumors and wanted proof, mainly the few swordsmen present that wanted his title as Japan's Strongest Swordsman, they challenged him to a fight. They all had quickly forfeit after the first man confronted him… and had all of his internal organs blown out through his back. All present for the fight tread very carefully around Princess Hitei for the rest of her short visit.

That had been a month ago.

Now back at the country estate, Hitei knelt with a plate of sweets and green tea in the tearoom by the courtyard. She watched idly as Shichika trained his body further, destroying the large boulders she'd brought in at his request. Every now and then, her hair would move slightly, as if blown by a gentle breeze, from the shockwaves created by Shichika's strikes. As she sipped her tea and munched her sweets though, Hitei's mind was on more than just her husband.

Hitei took her eyes from the courtyard to look as her stomach, hands slowly stroking her swelling tummy with the utmost care and a smile. Such a strong child it would be, especially with a father like her Shichika-kun. Even without the soothsaying gifts of her ancestors, she could see this. And perhaps… Shikizaki Kiki had seen this as well.

Her ancestor had been a crafty one, but he was not ignorant or stupid. Surely he had seen the changes that his swords and Kyotouryuu would bring with them to the future. He must have known that his own plans would fail. If he had, then he had most likely seen this as well. What had he thought when he saw this she wondered…

Denied. She would deny those thoughts forever. If her ancestor had made plans around her love for Shichika, she would deny them to her dying day. She rubbed her belly with a smile and a giggle. One that Shichika heard as he walked up to her.

"What's so funny Hitei-chan?" She looked up at that, smiling to him.

"I just felt it move, that's all," she said quietly. Yes, her ancestor was no more. Best to deny him completely. She leaned back a little, so Shichika could lay down and rest his head on her lap. Once he did, she place one of her hands about his forehead, idly brushing aside stray black hairs and small beads of sweat. They simply stayed like that for a long while, before Hitei spoke up again.

"Ne, Shichika-kun?" He glanced up at her, his brow raised. "Will all of your children be swords?"

"Kyotouryuu is an style inherited by blood," he said quietly, one of his hands coming to lay upon the one she held against her stomach. "The first-born will be the next generation Head when I pass, but any others that we have will still learn." He turned an eye on her, smiling softly. It was a look that he reserved solely for her. "Are you worried about our kids already?"

The response he got for that question was light, playful titter. "Oh goodness no. All of our children will be strong, just like their father." She smiled almost wickedly. "I was just thinking about the irony. My ancestor was a sword-smith, and now I am too."

Shichika just stared at her for a minute before he chuckled. "I guess you are, aren't you."

"Oh yes," Hitei said quietly, rubbing her belly once again and lightly squeezing his hand. "I'm your own personal sword-smith Shichika-kun." She smiled when he got up, sat behind her, and wrapped her in his arms. "And I plan to make many, many little swords for you, my dear Deviant Blade."

Shichika smiled that warm smile again, burying his face in her hair and wrapping it about his neck and torso. "I think I'd like that Hitei."

She could only smirk, tracing small circles along his pectorals. She idly listened to the sound of his heartbeat and lay into him. He was warm, she was comfortable, and they were happy with a bouncing bundle of joy on the way. What more could the two of them ask for?

"I knew you would, Shichika-kun."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that, because I enjoyed writing it. To fans of ShichikaxTogame, sorry. The idea of these two together intrigued me, and I thought would be fairly interesting. To those who think otherwise, tough. Deal with it.<p>

And with that, I'm out. PKOTS won't write itself, and neither will the new one-shot I have planned. See ya Space Cowboys. Bye for now! SnK.

Update: The lemony version of this story has been moved to my DeviantArt account. My screen name there is PanteraIchigo.


End file.
